


【赤司中心】愿有岁月可回首

by luoshu1220



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, all赤, 赤司征十郎2019生贺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoshu1220/pseuds/luoshu1220
Summary: 看了无数篇all赤、虐奇迹爽文之后，我终于可以正视少年们之间的羁绊了（严肃）。其实也没什么啦，反正人最终都是要死的啦。（突然说出了什么恐怖发言）不管怎么说，帝光是给了当时的赤司温暖的地方——当然现在是洛山的大家啦，洛山好棒啊我爱死了——温柔的小征即使变换了人格也还是隐忍地爱着那群熊孩子。所以，希望所有伤害了小征的人都寿比昙花，全家位列仙班（不是），希望小征福如东海寿比南山（也不是），总之，我的宝贝征征生日快乐，一定每天都要开开心心的，永远十七岁鸭！！生日快乐，小征。愿你永远眉眼如初，岁月如故。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou & Rakuzan High (Characters), Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【赤司中心】愿有岁月可回首

00

周书有言道，“将欲败之，必姑辅之；将欲取之，必姑给之。”掌控这个世界的仁慈的神明大人曾慷慨地把洛山和帝光送到他手上，而今他又亲手毁掉了他被给予的一切，把赤司征十郎珍视的所有事物，逐一从他身边抽走。

01

“第一次正式发作，是在五个月前。”他张开波澜不惊的赤红眼眸，平静地微笑着回答了面前神情担忧的医者的询问。

“好久不见，桃井。”几番权衡之后，桐皇和洛山两队的友谊赛最终还是把场地定在了洛山，从东京长途跋涉到京都本就是件挫人锐气的事，为了表示本校的歉意与诚意，洛山安排了身为篮球部直接负责人之一的赤司为他们接风洗尘。

与那边队伍里相熟的成员一一问好之后，赤司径直走到了青峰面前。他移步过去的过程中就已经不着痕迹地打量了他一番，青峰身上随性的狂野风格的确是与他相性不和的那一类。

不过仅仅因此便想要逃避与他打交道，那才不是他的作风。他伸出了只手，那手骨节分明且有着不属于篮球运动员的葱白。“青峰大辉，吧？我是赤司征十郎。”赤司不解于面前人骤然放大的瞳孔和旁人惊诧的表情，虽有些微的被冒犯感，却也浅浅一笔带过，并不太过在意，“来之前我有看过你的资料，你有很强的篮球技巧和身体基础，是桐皇不错的王牌，我很期待和你的较量……”

“你在说什么啊？"话音未落，青峰莫名其妙的看了他一眼，一只手已经伸上了他的额头，“不烫啊……”他嘟囔道，“不至于吧赤司，从来不知道你还会开这种玩笑啊。”

赤司微微蹙眉，虽不喜与人的身体接触，但他对他人的容忍度还是一如既往的高。他并不太在意青峰说的话，据他了解，那个篮球笨蛋本就是自来熟的性格。相反的，自己与他见面时那种诡异的熟悉感倒是让他觉得有些奇怪。

旁边的桃井注意到他礼节性微笑下隐藏得极好的不悦，用气声催促道，“快把手放下呀，阿大！”青峰便后知后觉地收回了手。

他满意地笑笑，微微颔首对桃井的察言观色能力表示了赞许。“你刚刚说，毕业之后？”赤司又转向青峰，“抱歉，我们是国中同学吗？”

此话一出，饶是心大如青峰也意识到了有哪里不对，“喂，你该不会失忆了吧？”

众人都尴尬地沉默着面面相觑。见况不妙，副部长实渕飞快地出来打了圆场。抢在他回答之前把赤司拉到身后，实渕对桐皇领头的女孩抛了个wink，“抱歉呐各位，今天小征身体不太舒服，我先带他去下医务室。请大家随意在洛山转转吧。”

几步并作一步回到篮球部的休息室，实渕顾不上擦汗来维持精致的模样，捏住他的肩膀刚要开口，赤司便先发制人对他发问道， “怎么了，实渕前辈？本想着要对你说声敬谢不敏，但看你脸色不太好，要去医务室的人说不定是你才对。”

实渕噎了一下，临时想好的说辞全都消失得一干二净，“我倒是没有什么问题啦！话说回来，小征是不记得那个黑皮了么？”

“青峰吗？啊，我们不是初次见面吗，何来记得一说？而且他的话也很奇怪，我好像并不记得国中同学里有他……实渕前辈，你到底怎么了？”赤司坦诚地说出自己的想法，一抬头却看见实渕神色复杂地盯着他。

“莫非，小征连奇迹的世代也忘记了吗？ "直白的提问换来的却是越发不妙的表情。

他示意赤司稍微等等，转身在公用的储物柜里翻翻找找，最终扯出一本落灰的杂志，封面上“奇迹的世代”五个大字醒目得惊人，花体字下方的几个五颜六色的脑袋更是耀眼夺目。

“其他的什么倒是无所谓啦，但是这个名字你可千万不能忘掉喔！它对很多人可都是意义非凡啊。”

实渕贴心地拍掉封面上的灰尘，低声感慨着把杂志递给他，语气里带了点遮遮掩掩的颓然，“嘛，那时候真是被你们打压得不成样子啊，前辈的脸面都丢尽了。”

……他承认，并不是没有愤恨，并不是没有怨怼，该有的失落和嫉妒这种阴暗情绪在那时的他们身上——被奇迹的世代剥夺去所有闪光点和荣耀的他们身上——一个都不会少。但是再多的不甘在最后都变成了沉默和无力反抗的垂眸，因为在绝对的实力面前，弱者没有任何发泄不满的资格。

赤司难得地沉默不语。他不是没有察觉到实渕的情绪变化——只要他想，注意并且安抚好旁人的情绪于他而言易如反掌。可此刻他没有多余的心力顾及别人，他只是接过那本杂志，用视线一个一个扫过封面上的人脸，最终定格在站在自己身后那个人的脸上。

他一字一顿地读出旁边的人物注解，无暇改变自己如鲠在喉般磕磕绊绊的动摇声线——青峰大辉，帝光最强的ACE。

画面中间的赤司征十郎笑得无比明媚，而垂眼站在那里的人却只觉得浑身冰冷，如坠冰窟。

02

忘记——这是失去控制的异变，是赤司征十郎的失态和抛弃过往独自前行的罪证。为了确认青峰大辉的确隶属于他曾统治的奇迹的世代，赤司特意登上了最后登入时间为一年多以前的社交软件去一探虚实。他看着个人首页上置顶的全中会时的图片，显而易见，中间那个红头发的是他本人，后面那个高出他一大截的也能轻易辨认出是出是青峰大辉。他沉默着看向穿着四号队服捧着奖杯笑得一脸春风得意的自己——天啊，得意！多么有失风度的词语！——而赤司此刻只感觉到深深的无力与疲惫。

“第二次发作与第一次发作，间隔了四个月。”他呷了口红茶，眼神随着在白纸上飞舞的笔尖游移。

夏日总是昼长夜短的代名词。窗外聒噪的蝉鸣用模糊的分界线把时间分割成两个部分——那条线的左边是空气中弥散着修剪过的草坪和沾着夜露的栀子花气味的清晨，右边则是昏昏欲睡神志不清的燥热下午。

艳阳高照，刺目光线传递的热度覆盖全身让人毫无干劲，连上课说话这件娱乐活动都没人提的起兴趣去做；方方正正的教室里只有风扇的嗡鸣和教师日久弥坚锲而不舍的授课声音，不时也会有在细碎的的阳光下神游天外的学生转笔时笔壳触地的脆响。闷热潮湿的空气在天花板上堆积出一片半流体果冻似的海，慢性缺氧的过程中更添了几分隐约的浑噩睡意。优等生赤司在加快速度完成家政课的课堂作业之后忙里偷闲走了下神，但还是在旁边的同学们默契的掩护下有惊无险地度过了这漫长的两个小时。

近日来，他总是容易无意识地走神。似乎比以前要略微嗜睡些，注意力也不太好集中。在几次三番把过错推给天气之后，赤司自己也有些觉得看不下去了。夏乏或许是间接导致这种局面的诱因，但绝对不是可以心安理得说出来的自己长时间心神不宁的理由。

是压力太大了吗？他询问自己的内心。不，不是的，将近一年的磨合让他早就在洛山如鱼得水，不存在什么超过承受范围的压力；那么，是睡眠不足导致的太过疲惫吗？他也给出了否定的答案。

自行筛选之后，赤司终于得出了结论∶所以，果然还是很在意桐皇的那个家伙吧。按理说三年的记忆不可能没有任何预兆地消失，但自己的确无法回忆起这个人在自己过往生命里的存在。尽管周围的所有人都对“赤司征十郎对青峰大辉没有记忆”这件事情表示难以置信，他也确实对明明就相性不和的青峰有种天然的亲切和熟悉感，或许是是某种习惯使然——不，该说这才是诡异处所在。

总之，先静观其变好了。毕竟对不清楚症结所在的遗忘他无法轻举妄动，该有的重要信息可以说是一个都没有——遗忘的对象是特定的吗？如何确定这个对象？遗忘周期是多长？每次的遗忘有没有规律性？这些他全都一无所知。

勉强算是平静地度过了四个月，明明感觉不久前还置身于难捱的盛夏，转眼又一头栽进了冬季的前奏曲。即便如同断崖般急转直下的气温大肆消磨人类生命体的积极性，洛山高校篮球部还是热火朝天地照常进行着部活。

作为即将隐退的三年级生，黛千寻并没有被强制要求每日出席，而文化课的老师们也对篮球部部员严苛的训练时间表睁一只眼闭一只眼，因此放学后的那两个小时成了他光明正大偷懒的时间。当然，若是在室内体育馆二楼看小说被闻讯抛下部下们赶来鞭策他学习的可爱后辈(注∶赤司)抓住的话，那自然另当别论了。

好在今日黛总算学乖了些，装模作样地拿了本世界历史百无聊赖地翻看着。不久便攀着栏杆上来的赤司对此哑然失笑，十分好心地将他从繁复冗长的外文人名的苦海中解救了出来。

“真巧，黛前辈。”做作；黛在心里点评道，既是对客套问好的赤司，也是对拿着历史书认真“备考”的他自己。

“现在方便么？”又是这个迷惑人心的，看起来单纯美好实际上绝对会被他引到坑里的笑容！真是担心他是不是又有些让人脊背发凉的想法啊……

“我想让黛前辈陪我一起去三军观察一下，那里是否还有像前辈一样的沧海遗珠存在。”……虽然这个小少爷虚伪又麻烦，但他有时可真是该死的会说话。

“啊，悉听尊便。”带着点被奉承的得意之情，他干脆利落地甩掉了课本。

移步去往三军训练场地的过程中，黛听到了熟悉无比的篮球猛力拍击地面时发出的震耳欲聋的声响。半年没回来过这里，三军也出现了与叶山拥有同等天赋的人才了吗？雷鸣运球是多么廉价的招数啊？他内心默默思索着。

赤司显然也注意到了这一点。他加快脚步，而黛则借着身高优势轻易地消去了短时间内被拉开的距离。

两人便悄无声息地在二楼的最佳视角站定，居高临下地往下看去，全场一览无遗。明明高度隔了三米有余，黛还是一眼就认出了叶山暗金色的寸头。

“原来不是设定重了啊……不，这个笨蛋，莫名其妙跑到三军来，肯定要被骂了吧。”他想。

“那家伙……”与此同时，赤司也开了口，平平淡淡的声音里分辨不出喜怒，“实力不错啊。”

“……什么？”这是发怒的前兆吗？亦或是讽刺的反语？但是赤司的表情又不像是他平日示之于人的有所克制的愠怒，看起来反倒是赞赏，那种天才赋予次等级的，有些居高临下意味的认同。

他又观察了半晌，对黛不解的眼神视若无睹，依旧自顾自地做着不动声色的数据记录。“他可以做洛山的首发。”赤司肯定道。

“你是说叶山？”他试探地问。

“你认识他？”

“你不认识他？”黛反问道。

赤司的眼神便骤然冷了下来。

他立即意识到，被他忘记的第二个人出现了。虽说丧失了部分记忆，但该有的智商和应急的救场技能他还是好好的保留着。面不改色地随便用一个听起来颇具真实感的理由糊弄掉黛之后——虽然他满脸都写着怀疑，赤司私下去找了叶山。

“对不起啦赤司司！”了解到他的来意后，叶山挠着头解释了缘由，不管会不会被罚反正先吐着舌头道歉就好了，“三军的一个成员跟我有点交情，他找过我1on1来着。赤司司不是说过嘛，要随时准备着提携后辈锻炼自己，然后我就去啦！”

真是有够热血的，他想。通过短短几分钟的交流后，赤司对叶山小太郎重新有了一个大概的认知，但有关他的记忆却依旧一片空白。他不记得早在他进入洛山前叶山就已经是首发的一员，他甚至不记得自己有说过那句话。

不可否认，这种完全脱离掌控的局面令赤司感到恐惧。那般懦弱的情绪在他不察时如病毒般大肆繁衍扩散到全身，相融于骨血，最终伴随着他的一呼一吸、他皮肤表层每一个毛孔的一开一阖弥散在他周遭的空气中，无形间聚集成一堵密不透风到让人室息的墙。

应该做点什么；他迅速果断地做出了决议，随即马不停蹄地赶回了家。

“随便实渕他们看见之后怎么嘲笑我吧；”赤司自暴自弃似的想，手上翻找着壁橱底部堆放整齐的相册的动作却完全没有受到影响。他把帝光跟洛山各自的合照和他与父母、亲近的仆人们的照片——他纠结了一下，还是把他和虹村前辈的写真也列入了清单里——贴在了所有他常去的，最显眼的地方，并且在每个人旁边都标上了名字。“就算是被说幼稚也认了，如果这样就能抑制住记忆缺失的话，也没有什么是不能做的。”

我会让它停下来的；不惜一切代价。从现在开始，失忆的齿轮不会再前进哪怕一格。

“……因为，我有绝对不能忘记的人。”

03

“我的诊断是，你患有由精神分裂引起的顺行性遗忘。这种病症无法预防也无法根治，就算精神分裂的症状消失也不会痊愈。你只能在忘记之后找到忘掉的是什么，然后重新记住它。”医者无奈地笑笑，“毕竟消极疗法也是解决方案的一种嘛。”

“我想，出现这种症状的根源在于你的执念。”中岛低头盯着他先前做下的记录，经过一番分析后，最终提出了一个比较保守的猜想。

“我的，执念？”

“是的。那可能是一件事情，某个物品，也可能是某个人。你对它有着极深的执着，这可能是因为它曾经伤害了你，因此，你想要忘记，甚至是抹杀它的存在。”赤司双手抱胸不动声色地聆听着，中岛见他并不抵触，便放心地继续说了下去。

“……在这种情况下，你的大脑为了保护你，选择性遗忘了一部分有关那个执念的事情，而所有相关的人物都有被遗忘的可能。”他详细地解读道。

“不好意思，你是说，面对问题的时候，我潜意识里选择了逃避现实？”他放弃了继续折磨自己的指节，上身微微前倾提问道。

“不，我想，称其是身体的自我保护机制更为贴切。”中岛毫无惧色地与赤司闪烁着冷意的目光对视，他身为医者的责任感在面对这个气场格外强大的少年时只多不少。“所以，我们现在可以谈谈那件事了吗？”

意识到眼神压制对这个人不起作用时，他也向自己的内心屈服，最终妥协似的败下阵来。他微不可察地叹了口气，“我想，那个执念应该是去年WC的决赛。”

“我好像有看过一些。是那个……获得了冠军的黑马队伍引起的吗？”看到他的态度转变，中岛也放软了语气，小心地规划着自己的措辞。想来也是，常胜王者被一个名不见经传的新人打败，再加上赤司的背景和他身上的压力，会因此困扰至今也不是什么无法理解的事情。

赤司轻轻摇了摇头以示否定。“我尊重黑子，以及他的篮球。他的理念是否完全正确我依旧持保留意见，但是至少那让我……让我们意识到了自己的问题，并且在为时过晚之前做出补救。因此，黑子和他的光绝非症结所在。”

“绿间等人的言语也无足轻重。听说青峰也有参与？我记不太清楚了。实渕他们还一直忿忿不平，但我其实非常理解，那不过是人之常情，我对此不甚在意。”静默片刻，他冷下了脸，盯住了面前的几页纸张，“但那声援若是对洛山说的，我宁可不要。洛山从来不需要居高临下的怜悯和自以为是的施舍的同情，我绝不领情。”

他顿了顿，缓和了自己的神态，执起瓷杯浅浅抿了口茶水。“说实话，我从未觉得让我纠结的那件事会带来这样意料之外的后果。我只是百思不得其解，为什么绝对的强者洛山，会在对自己极其有利的局势下输掉比赛？这让我感到不可置信。”

他皱起眉头，垂眼看向自己的鞋尖，“就如绿间所说，我已经尽了人事，做了我所能做的一切。可天命不遂我意，那个刺眼的结果就是赤裸裸的讥讽。所有人都哂笑着嘲弄我的队伍，他们对洛山的努力视而不见，践踏洛山作为常胜王者的自尊，就好像在此之前我们从未为了这场决赛做出任何准备，一切荣耀都是依仗五将的、赤司征十郎的天赋得来的，仿佛经过千百次训练从而得到了应得的王座、应有的赞誉的我们是一支罪大恶极，消极怠工，因为天赋异禀而目中无人的队伍。”

“我感到不甘。败北的原因各种各样，但我都在终盘之前及时发现并且解决了这些问题。平心而论，洛山的实力在城凛之上；我的人格变换之后，不合的队伍也得以安定；全员zone则为洛山的加冕之战奠定了胜利的基础。我实在是难以置信，占尽了天时地利人和的洛山，怎么会有败北的可能？”

“或许这就是宿命的不可抗力。胜者的一切将会被肯定，败者的一切将会被否定。身为赤司，我的人生中不应该有任何的败北存在，那将会成为伴随我一生的污点，是会被别有用心的人大肆宣扬加以利用的把柄。可身为赤司征十郎，我应该接受败北带给我的苦楚，以平和的心态看待因为胜利得来、又因为败北失去的那些东西。这很难，可是赤司家的人从来不会为了某些只是托辞的借口和理由而止步不前。先前的失败在某种程度上算是我的疫苗，他给了我对抗病毒的抗体，为我减少再次品尝痛苦的机会。因此，理智告诉我要牢记这种酸痛咸涩的，败北的滋味，以此作为让我终生刻骨铭心的教训；可感性让我在败北的预感来临时痛不欲生，也是它让我选择性地遗忘了有关那场胜负的某些部分。这两者的斗争就如同我和我的次人格、”他沉默了一瞬，表情依旧平静优雅得无懈可击，指尖却无意识地叩击着茶杯，“……因为本质相同而有不少的共通之处，却在某些方面不得不背道而驰。”

这一次是感性战胜了理性，虽然暂时还不能确定这其中的利弊。他不由自主地想起了他的次人格……因为过于理性而被不少人记恨的，最终被软弱的他所“战胜”并雪藏于幽闭的大脑里的，活在他身体里的另一个人。于是那闪耀着柔软跃动的赤色光芒的眼，慢慢地变成了一片暗沉的死海。

“……你们两方相较，”中岛慢慢开口说出自己的感想，“你更缺少的是理性，第二人格更缺少的是感性。而你们两人对这样的情况有着不同的态度，你向往着他的理性，他却对自己的现状感到满意。”

“可是就算是这样的，被你们共同厌弃着的、被称作软弱的感性，也还是在你们感到痛苦的时候，坚定地保护了你们呢。”

04

“被夺取——不，倒不如说是狼狈至极时他出手相助，才让我免于落下笑柄——但他从我这里接手控制权的时候，我的确是不甘的。”他颤抖着按住了自己的左眼。那里的蔷薇色眼瞳，不久前还是如同融化的黄金般高贵而艳丽的耀眼金色。

“……可是，就算是娇生惯养又性格恶劣的弟弟，相处久了，也还是觉得他有点可爱。”

察觉到他周身环绕着的些微悲伤，中岛不得已说了些套话，“不管怎样，让我们一同期待奇迹的到来吧。”

……奇迹吗。点水成酒？摩西分海？奇迹不过是观测和系统化不完全的错觉。换句话说，只是个让人心存希望的美妙误会罢了。

赤司漠然地想着——被他掌控主导权这么久，果然还是被影响了吗，这种冷静到不近人情的思维方式——可他面上还是漾起了得体的、却又没有任何温度的笑容。

05

“该说再见了。”

“天帝之眼还不够完整，所以我选择消失。”

「为什么？你对它的使用明明比我更好——」

“拙劣的借口。我消失以后，成为一体的你我本就是一人，不存在什么高下。”

“——没关系的，别过意不去。我会把一切都还给你。我本就是不该出现的存在，能以比赛作结，对我而言已是非常奢侈的告别了。”

“就这样吧。一定要把胜利、作为献祭我的花朵啊。”

06

到中岛医生的私人诊所就诊也已是一周前的事了。虽说离圣诞节还有一段说短不短的时间，但街上早早挂起的红绿色饰物还是提前炒热了节日的气氛。冷风裹挟着细细的雪花在狭长的巷道中横冲直撞，万家的灯火自窗口倾泻出鹅黄色的透明河流。他把围巾往上拉了些许遮住下半张脸，只堪堪露出一个通红的鼻尖。

十二月二十日。这勉强也算是个有特殊意义的日子，十多年前母亲还在世时倒也还有些值得期待的意味。今年发生了不少的事，饶是他再三要求自己要保持一如既往的平和心态，想要对其完全不过问不在意，也还是件很难的事。

洛山的前辈们今天都一副做贼心虚的样子。或许这个形容词用的不太恰当，但他也找不出来更好的替代品了。什么实渕前辈投三分球结果投到了叶山前辈头上啦，叶山前辈运球结果打到根武谷前辈的肚子啦，根武谷前辈拍实郑前辈的肩实渕前辈破天荒地没有躲过去啦……这种的。看似正常的黛前辈在和女孩子窃窃私语——该怎么说，这才是最不正常的吧。但是不管如何，明明看起来心不在焉，生日祝福居然还是一个不落地送过来了。

他想着些无关紧要的事情，以此打发走在路上的无聊时间。不知不觉便到了自家的宅邸，他垂眸瞥见石阶上嵌了几个带着微融雪水的凌乱脚印，只肖几秒的推理，便知道了个大概。于是他干脆地收回了拿钥匙的手，同时特意加重了踩踏时的脚步声。如他所想，门在他停步的一瞬间便迅速地自行打了开来，埋伏在门后的黄濑和叶山大睁着狗狗眼飞快地扑了出来，一边较劲着比谁声音更大似的大喊着"surprise！！！”，一边把小型的纸片礼花喷了他一脸。

扰民的噪音震得他鼓膜生疼。他有点无语，但还是微笑着向他们问了好。换了鞋走进客厅，各种颜色的头瞬间高速移动起来。

“大家都在啊。”扫视全场后对来人有了个粗略的了解，赤司无奈地看向了站在他右手边的管家。老人对他露出一个含蓄的笑容，利落接过外套的同时又低下了头退后一步，随即消失在了走廊尽头。

紫原率先向他挥手，“小赤~生日快乐！快过来尝尝蛋糕！”他旁边的实渕笑靥如花，扔下手中的裱花袋对他比了个爱心。

“谢谢紫原。是管家爷爷让你们来的？”他把提包放在一旁，向众人打了个招呼。

“不是~。”他递出一个勺子，实渕会意，接下话头接着解释道，“是我们先去找爷爷的。一听到说是要给小征开一个惊喜party，爷爷就非常爽快地同意了！”

其实并不难猜到。“看来是你们贿赂了爷爷。”他戏谑道。

赤司配合地尝了一口奶油，费力地把那团软绵绵的白砂糖·油脂混合物咽下去的时候差点没有控制住表情。“味道很好。”他面不改色地夸赞道。

绿间在一旁鼓捣着一个扁盒子上的蝴蝶结，看起来非常苦手。他走过去，“你也来了。”

神棍哼了一声，依仗着自己的身高优势明目张胆地只用余光看他，“晨间占卜说今天巨蟹座跟射手座在一起会有好运，我才不是为了你的生日过来的。”说着飞快地把手上的礼盒递了过去，“只是随手给你买了副将棋，你不要自作多情。”赤司笑笑，“谢谢你。”

他转过身，神出鬼没的幻之第六人绝无躲过他视线的可能，“黑子。”蓝发少年小心翼翼地捧出一个保温盒，“托火神君为你做的汤豆腐，赤司君，生日快乐。”

黛见缝插针凑到他身后，“生日快乐，队长大人。”他扯了扯手上的酒红色围巾，十分勉强地露出了一言难尽的复杂表情，“请教了一下班上的女生，赶出来了这个东西。”赤司联想到白天里的状况，露出了了然的表情，“非常感谢，黛前辈。”他细细看了看毛线的走向，无情地评论道，“但是手艺有待提高。”

他愣了一下，“真是的，好歹给前辈留点面子啊。”他随即又笑了起来，“新的一岁也要继续像这样嚣张下去啊，小少爷。”黛千寻摸了摸他的头，身边几个跃跃欲试想给赤司糊一脸蛋糕的人见此场景都吓了一跳，心下大叫勇土之余倒也没了撒野的心思。

赤司自然是把所有人的动作都尽收眼底。难得人到的这么齐，他也不愿意扫兴。他只是温和地笑笑，趁着无人觉察时，把眼睫上噙着的半点星子般闪烁的泪花藏进了眼底。

应和着源源不断的生日祝福的同时，赤司也在心里许下了他最想实现的愿望——

“——拜托了，神明大人。在他们彻底忘掉我之前，请千万不要、一个也不要，让我忘掉他们中间的任何一个人啊。”

“他们所有人，都是赤司征十郎此生最珍贵最珍贵的宝藏。”

「愿有岁月可回首，且以深情共白头。」

END

我的帝王，你无需开口，我和天地万物便会通通向你奔来。


End file.
